Révélation
by Calixetera
Summary: Une mission difficile, une proposition de mariage hâtive, une balle, un homme à terre, un secret trop lourd à porter......slash.......PWP normalement


**Révélation**

**Déni :** Les personnages et l'univers de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage, j'ai plein d'idées), et je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce petit récit….. Juste la satisfaction de vous avoir (j'espère) diverti.

**Fandom :** Numb3rs

**Parking :** Colby Granger / Don Eppes

**Genre :** PWP donc nc-17 ( l'origine ^^)

**Note :** Ce PWP est un petit cadeau pour ma correctrice. Tu voulais lire quelque chose sur ta série préférée, avec ton chouchou, tu trouves que la véritable fic que j'écris tarde à venir, de plus tu voulais lire un lemon (torride... j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu)… mission accomplie, enfin je pense ………….. En gros : ne tapez pas c'est de sa faute à elle !

**Note 2 :** c'est le premier lemon (et le deuxième tout court ^^) que j'écris sur la série, c'est même ma première histoire sur ce fandom alors soyez très très sympas SVP………… pitiéééééééééééé

Toute l'équipe était réunie chez Charlie pour fêter la fin d'une dure et périlleuse affaire qui avait tenu l'équipe sur les dents pendant prés de six mois. Une sordide histoire de réseau mafieux qui donnait dans la pédophilie et l'échange d'enfants. Mais grâce à ses hommes et aux prédictions mathématiques de Charlie, Don était parvenu à le démanteler et libérer les quatre-vingt-treize jeunes enfants que le gang retenait pour son sordide commerce.

« A la fin de cette mission » fit Don en levant sa bouteille de bière.

« A la fin de cette mission » répétèrent en chœur Colby, David, Megan, Charlie, Larry et Robin qui était arrivée peu après l'inculpation officielle des vingt-trois malfaiteurs.

Tandis qu'ils savouraient leurs boissons dans un silence tout relatif et évacuaient la tension que cette mission avait fait naître chez chacun d'eux, Alan, lui s'occupait du barbecue.

A la fin de la soirée c'est dans une ambiance plaisante et détendue que Don prit une décision. Il se leva, regarda Robin qui se trouvait juste à ses côtés, ferma les yeux quelques instant, prit une profonde inspiration, les rouvrit et se jeta à l'eau.

« Robin ? » appela-t-il.

« Oui ? » répondit la jeune femme surprise par la solennité de son amant et s'en trouvant légèrement inquiète.

« Veux-tu…. Veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda Don.

Toute l'assemblée s'était tue et observait, impatiente, la jeune femme.

« Je…. Je……………… Oui ! » fit-elle abasourdie par l'émotion, avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'agent fédéral.

Et ce fut une véritable explosion de joie dans le petit jardin de la famille Eppes, chacun y allant de ses félicitations. Enfin presque, seul Alan et Charlie virent le regard empli de souffrance pure qu'arbora Colby avant de vider d'une traite le reste de sa bouteille de bière. Il félicita les nouveaux fiancés avant de se réfugier dans la cuisine sous prétexte d'aller chercher une nouvelle bière. Deux minutes plus tard Charlie voulu le rejoindre mais son père l'en empêcha, et il alla lui-même à la rencontre de l'ex-militaire. Quand il rentra dans la cuisine il le trouva appuyé sur l'évier le regard perdu.

« Colby ? » appela-t-il doucement.

Voyant que l'homme ne réagissait pas il s'avança vers lui et posant doucement sa main sur son épaule il demanda « Colby, ça va ? »

« Oui, monsieur Eppes, pas de soucis je vais bien……. Vous devez être heureux » tenta le policier pour essayer de faire bonne figure mais sa voix était éteinte et il fuyait le regard de son aîné.

« Je le suis pour mon fils, mais je suis désolé … tellement désolé…» sa voix était empreinte d'une profonde tristesse.

« Pourquoi ? » questionna l'agent voulant jouer le jeu de l'innocence, de celui qui n'a pas compris.

«Parce que tu es amoureux de mon fils » spécifia simplement Allan.

« Non… je ne… » commença-t-il paniqué à l'idée de ne pas avoir su dissimuler ses sentiments au sujet de son supérieur. Mais il s'arrêta quand il vit le geste d'apaisement que fit l'homme.

« Du calme, du calme… je te connais depuis 5 ans maintenant, et je connais la vérité, j'ai vu comment tu réagis quand il est blessé, combien tu souffres quand il est en couple et encore plus quand il est seul et malheureux, je sais que tu as mis fin à une longue amitié pour lui… je sais tout ça Colby… je sais que tu l'aimes véritablement sans arrière pensée et sans grand espoir de retour… » assura l'aîné des Eppes, d'une voix chaude et profonde.

Colby détourna les yeux, il était trop fatigué émotionnellement pour pouvoir encore nier la chose « Je suis désolé… » chuchota-t-il des larmes dans la voix.

« Non, Colby ne sois jamais désolé parce que tu es amoureux d'un homme ! L'amour est un sentiment pur et noble, il ne s'embarrasse pas de genre ni d'âge, il est juste là, il faut se laisser guider par lui, crois-en l'expérience d'un vieux loup.»

L'agent fédéral avait du mal à répondre à une telle déclaration, impressionné et étonné par l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Mais lorsque son regard croisa le sien il comprit : Alan Eppes avait été à sa place. Il allait réagir quand son téléphone cellulaire sonna.

Une heure plus tard la fête déjà oubliée, les agents du FBI se positionnèrent devant le parking d'un motel de second zone, motel dans le quel se trouvaient deux des trois fugitifs du réseau mafieux qui avaient profité de leurs transfert vers la prison pour s'évader. Normalement ils n'auraient pas dû être là mais comme c'était eux qui connaissaient mieux ses hors-la-loi les forces de police les avaient prévenus. Alors que les agents allaient revêtir leur gilet pare-balles Don remarqua que Colby avait suspendu son geste. Mais avant qu'il puisse lui demander ce qui se passait, celui-ci laissa son gilet tomber au sol et se précipita vers lui, le saisissant par le bras pour le placer derrière lui. Quelques centièmes de secondes après, le bruit assourdissant d'une détonation résonna, il vit son ami s'effondrer à ses pieds face, contre terre.

« Colby ! » cria-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre, tout en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Il regarda son ami allongé sur le bitume et c'est avec une grande appréhension et les mains tremblantes qu'il posa son index et son majeur sur la carotide de l'homme. Un soulagement sans commune mesure le submergea quand il sentit les battements lents et puissants de son cœur. Il le retourna avec délicatesse et fut stupéfait par le fait que sa veste et sa chemise présentaient bien la trace de la balle qui l'avait touché mais qu'aucune trace de sang n'était présente. Lorsqu'il mit sa main sur la poitrine de l'agent au sol, il comprit immédiatement : Colby avait rangé sa plaque dans la poche de sa chemise. C'est elle qui avait stoppé le projectile.

« Merci mon Dieu, merci » murmura-t-il, totalement inattentif aux événements et à l'arrestation de l'auteur du coup de feu ainsi que de ses complices, tant il était entièrement concentré sur Colby.

Une demi-heure plus tard c'est un Granger sonné et en souffrance que les ambulanciers emportèrent vers le Country Hospital, sous le regard de ses amis. Quand, après avoir fait son rapport en triple exemplaires, Don se présenta à la réception de l'hôpital, trois heures plus tard, pour prendre des nouvelles de son agent, il s'entendit dire que celui-ci avait refusé de rester en observation et qu'il avait quitté l'enceinte de l'hôpital après avoir signé une décharge.

« C'est pas vrai ! Mais quel imbécile ! » maugréa le policier à la fois furieux et inquiet en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

Peu de temps après il se garait devant l'immeuble de l'agent Granger. Il leva les yeux vers l'appartement que celui-ci occupait. Voyant que la lumière y était allumée il se décida à aller lui rendre une petite visite amicale.

L'agent Granger venait juste de sortir de la douche lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 2:20. Vue l'heure qu'il était, il supposa que ça ne pouvait être qu'un de ses coéquipiers, pensant qu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute de David. Il enfila en vitesse, pour tout vêtement, un jean dont il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer tous les boutons puis il ouvrit la porte sans même prendre la peine de vérifier par le judas. Il se figea quand il vit l'objet de ses amers tourments devant lui.

« Don ? »

« Oui ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais chez toi ? Les médecins voulaient te garder cette nuit ! » explosa son supérieur après être rentré sans attendre la permission.

« Je vais bien » indiqua calmement l'ex-militaire en refermant la porte dans un soupir las.

« Apparemment pas si bien puisqu'ils voulaient te garder » contra son chef.

« J'ai connu pire. »

« C'est tout ce que tu trouve comme excuse ? » lança Eppes. La passivité de Colby faisait monter en lui une rage peu commune.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Je vais bien : juste un bleu et une coupure au front, rien de dramatique. »

« Tu as failli mourir ! »

« Je suis vivant » rétorqua son subordonné d'une voix forte « malheureusement » ajouta-t-il tout bas.

Don fut choqué par le commentaire murmuré. Après un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui, il aperçut les anti-douleur fournis par l'hôpital ainsi que quatre bouteilles de bière vides et une entamée sur la table basse, avec une bouteille de whisky dont la majorité du contenue avait été absorbée.

« Colby ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » questionna-t-il très inquiet.

« Je vais bien, je t'assure … il est tard tu devrais rentrer» fit l'ex-militaire d'une voix lasse en ouvrant la porte d'entrée dans un geste d'invitation. Voir l'objet de son amour et de tous ses désirs devant lui, le rendait extrêmement nerveux.

Don s'approcha de lui mais, plutôt que de suivre les souhaits de son ami, de partir et de le laisser seul, il referma la porte et se tourna vers lui. « Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir d'ici avant de savoir ce qui se passe » stipula-t-il.

« Don, tu devrais partir. Dans l'état dans lequel je suis, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler encore longtemps. »

« Non ! » fit Don avec rage. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Colby refusait de lui parler et pourquoi ce mutisme l'affectait tant.

« Don, je suis sérieux : pars avant que je ne puisse plus me réfréner ! » gronda l'ex-militaire d'une voix sourde, s'avançant lentement vers lui, tel un prédateur.

« Non ! » Don frémit sous le regard animal de son ami : ce regard était implacable et affamé.

« Je t'aurai prévenu » grogna-il avant de plaquer son supérieur contre la porte.

Don, totalement surpris par la vivacité de Colby, n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se retrouva coincé entre la porte et le corps musculeux de son agent. Il n'eut pas le loisir de se questionner plus avant car le blond se jeta sauvagement sur ses lèvres, réclamant l'accès à sa bouche.

Voyant que son supérieur refusait de lui permettre de fouiller sa bouche comme il l'entendait, Colby adoucit un tant soit peu son baiser avant de lui mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure et quand Don ouvrit la bouche, par réflexe, pour crier, il inséra sa langue dans la cavité buccale tant convoitée. Sa langue négligea dans un premier temps sa consœur pour explorer les lieux. Elle frôla les dents avant de chatouiller le palais et seulement quand il entendit le gémissement de son chef, elle consentit à aller à la rencontre de sa jumelle avec laquelle elle entama immédiatement un ballet voluptueux et provoquant, prélude d'une guerre de domination.

Don ne savait plus où il en était : il avait déjà embrassé et été embrassé avec passion mais jamais comme ça. Il avait l'impression d'être dévoré vivant. Il tenta de se reprendre et de prendre la direction du baiser mais sans grand succès, Colby était un maître ès baiser et malgré lui il abandonna et s'abandonna au baiser dans un gémissement de soumission. Son corps se détendit, lui permettant ainsi d'épouser les formes de son ami.

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de l'ancien militaire lorsqu'il sentit l'abandon du brun. Il attira l'homme encore plus près de lui, tout en approfondissant le baiser qui resta tout aussi intense mais perdit en sauvagerie. Il sentit son ami faire glisser les mains, qu'il avait au début de l'affrontement sur ses avant bras, sur le long de ses bras. Il frissonna à la caresse que celles-ci faisaient naître sur leur parcours pour aller se nicher dans ses cheveux. Il était étonné, ou plutôt sidéré, de la réaction de son supérieur. Il s'était attendu à de la résistance, à être repoussé violemment, à recevoir un coup de poing, mais certainement pas à ce que celui-ci soit si flexible dans ses bras et s'abandonne à lui. Don n'était que passion et soumission dans ses bras. Colby délaissa pour quelques temps cette bouche chaude et accueillante pour faire courir lentement sa langue et ses lèvres le long de l'os de la mâchoire jusqu'à arriver au point de pulsation de sa gorge. Quand il commença à mordiller et suçoter cette zone, il perçut nettement les frissons de plaisir qu'il faisait naître.

Don avait l'impression de n'être qu'une masse gélatineuse et malléable à souhait dans les bras de son agent : il n'avait plus aucune force ni volonté de lutter. Il tremblait de désir, d'envie, d'excitation, d'anticipation mais il n'éprouvait aucune peur, aucune appréhension pour ce qui ce passerai par la suite, au contraire il l'appelait de ses vœux. Jamais il n'avait ressentit un tel désir, jamais il ne s'était senti autant désiré, jamais il n'avait voulu autant cet acte que maintenant et jamais il n'avait autant souhaité ne former qu'un seul être avec quelqu'un. L'attente de cet instant unique et magique en était presque douloureuse.

Colby, tout en continuant de tourmenter la chair tendre du cou de son futur amant, se détacha de lui pour pouvoir déboutonner sa chemise blanche. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé à l'ouvrir, il fit glisser délicatement ses doigts sur le torse offert, dans un geste léger. Il sentit l'homme trembler sous la caresse à peine esquissée. Un sentiment de puissance l'envahit à la réceptivité de l'homme à ses attouchements, et c'est d'un geste sûr qu'il lui enleva la chemise. Puis il frôla le dos dans un mouvement tendre, sentant sous sa paume les muscles trembler au contact.

Don ne put taire un gémissement qui tenait à la fois du plaisir et de la frustration : le plaisir d'être torse nu et de pouvoir enfin sentir les mains puissantes de Colby sur lui, mais aussi la frustration car les caresses n'étaient qu'ébauche. Il voulait plus et, dans l'espoir de le faire comprendre à son amant, il colla étroitement son corps contre lui. Une décharge électrique satura tous ses sens quand sa peau dévêtue rentra en contact avec la chair dénudée du corps de son ami. Il resserra inconsciemment ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'ex-militaire comme pour s'ancrer dans la réalité, provoquant un halètement. Son bassin bascula lentement contre la cuisse dans un geste involontaire, provoquant chez eux deux une montée fulgurante de plaisir. Alors qu'il allait recommencer le mouvement, il sentit Colby s'éloigner lentement de lui entraînant un soupir de frustration. Il voulut se coller à nouveau à lui, mais à chaque tentative son compagnon reculait un peu plus.

« Colby… » protesta-t-il d'une voix enrouée de plaisir et d'insatisfaction.

« Chut, mon amour on a toute la nuit » murmura son agent d'une voix rauque contre sa gorge, tout en l'entraînant doucement dans la direction de la chambre.

« Mumm »

Les tendres mots d'amour lui avaient échappé sans qu'il puisse les réfréner. Il fut heureux que son patron soit si pris par les sensations que son corps connaissait pour qu'il ne les relève. Doucement sans cesser de taquiner les zones sensibles du cou du brun et en faisant courir ses mains sur son dos, il le mena jusqu'à sa chambre. Cette courte promenade, qui ne prenait normalement que quelques secondes, prit plus de cinq minutes, le parcours étant semé de nombreuses poses car Don ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas sentir son corps contre le sien. Arrivé à la chambre, il mena son supérieur contre le lit puis, avec une infinie douceur, les fit basculer tous deux dessus. Il perçut le gémissement de plaisir que son compagnon émit.

Don était bien : sentir le corps et le poids de son amant sur lui exaltait chaque parcelle de son corps, chaque nerf de son organisme, chaque cellule de son être. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vécu pareille sensation, jamais ses sens n'avaient été ainsi sollicités, aussi développés. Il avait l'impression de s'embraser lentement. Un frisson d'excitation l'envahit quand il réalisa que ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui allait se passer, car, il était sûr en cet instant, Colby le mènerait dans un endroit encore inconnu pour lui, dans une contrée qu'il pensait pourtant bien connaître : ce lieu était celui où existaient l'extase et la jouissance à l'état pur. Un geignement lui échappa quand son amant retira son poids de lui : il ne voulait pas, il ne supportait l'idée qu'il le laisse.

« Chut, du calme bébé… je ne pars pas» chuchota l'ex-militaire à son oreille, ayant parfaitement interprété la lamentation.

Il n'en revenait pas de l'abandon de l'homme sous lui. Il n'avait jamais imaginé une telle soumission et faim de son partenaire même dans ses fantasmes les plus poussés, les plus osés. Il se pencha et réclama une fois de plus les lèvres de Don, tout en lui déboutonnant son pantalon dans un geste calme. Il s'était toujours imaginé que, si une telle chance lui était donnée, ses mouvements seraient rapides, saccadés, désordonnés, laborieux, mais c'était exactement le contraire : à son grand étonnement, il était parfaitement maître de lui et de la situation. Abandonnant le sensuel baiser qu'ils échangeaient, il se redressa puis, dans un geste assuré, il saisit la ceinture du pantalon et du boxer et les fit descendre le long des cuisses musclées de son patron. Celui-ci se cambra pour faciliter la manœuvre. Une fois l'agent fédéral entièrement nu devant lui, il prit un long moment pour admirer à loisir le corps tant désiré. Puis il se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir à la découverte intime de son anatomie. Il s'assit sur ses cuisses, puis, d'une main légère mais ferme, il entreprit de choyer chaque zone de son buste, à la recherche de tous les secteurs érogènes.

Don ne put contenir les gémissements qui se formaient en lui au toucher à la fois sûr et curieux. Il sentait les doigts dessiner le contour de chaque muscle, les ongles frôler sa chair si sensible, éveillant en lui un besoin animal de plus, de plus de contacts, de plus de caresses. Il crut devenir fou lorsque les mains si habiles pour éveiller son envie furent remplacées par une bouche avide pour la combler. Il sentit la langue de son amant lécher la fine pellicule de transpiration que le désir avait fait apparaître. Il sentit le regard de Colby sur lui avant que sa bouche soit à nouveau envahie par une langue experte. Une fois de plus il eut l'impression d'être dévoré vivant par l'intensité, la passion, l'ardeur, la lascivité du baiser.

L'ex-militaire délaissa les lèvres de son amant pour faire courir sa bouche sur son cou, appréciant la saveur de la peau en cet endroit. Don, dans un geste inconscient, tourna la tête pour lui donner accès à plus de chair. Il entreprit alors d'en cartographier chaque centimètre : il grignota doucement les tendons, suçota le tracé de la jugulaire, mordilla la pomme d'Adam, avant de remonter titiller le lobe de l'oreille, de redessiner les contours de celle-ci du bout de la langue, se régalant des gémissements et des prières que ses lentes actions provoquaient. Il esquissa un mince sourire quand il sentit les mains de l'homme se crisper dans ses cheveux après qu'il ait glissé sa langue dans le creux de son oreille.

Alors que frisson parcourait l'ensemble de son corps, provoqué par la langue de son partenaire, il sentit celui-ci se décaler au-dessus de lui. Puis une bouche vorace se déplaça vers son sternum laissant une trace humide sur son passage. Ensuite il vit Colby s'écarter de quelques centimètres à peine puis souffler un peu d'air sur le chemin humidifié, entraînant un tressaillement de convoitise. Par la suite son amant plongea son regard dans le sien. Il trembla à la lueur revendicative qu'il y lut. Ce regard était si intense, si puissant qu'il eut l'impression d'être un papillon épinglé sur un morceau de velours. Il savait qu'il lui laissait une chance de stopper tout cela avant que ça aille plus loin, avant que la soif qu'il avait de lui soit trop forte pour qu'il puisse la contrôler. Il admira la volonté et la force de caractère de Colby, mais c'était trop tard : il entrevoyait déjà un monde dont il ignorait tout, il savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait vu ce qui s'y trouvait il ne pourrait plus jamais faire marche arrière. Cette certitude aurai dû le terrifier mais au contraire elle le galvanisait. Pour répondre à la demande non formulée, il se redressa et, pour la première fois, il initia un baiser, un baiser doux et tendre dans lequel il insuffla toute la confiance qu'il possédait pour son amant. Quand le baiser fut terminé l'ex-militaire le rallongea puis reprit ses caresses là ou il s'était arrêté.

C'est avec une passion ravivée que Colby entreprit de jouer avec les mamelons, tendus de désir, de son compagnon. Il les fit d'abord rouler sous ses doigts, appréciant de les voir durcir encore plus, puis il se pencha et en attrapa un avec les dents et comment ça à le mordiller. Quand il entendit Don se plaindre de la sensation, il apaisa la douleur provoquée en léchant doucement le petit bout de chair maltraitée, avant de faire subir le même sort à l'autre téton. Il joua pendant plusieurs minutes avec les mamelons, les suçant, les mordillant, les aspirant, les faisant se tendre encore plus en leur soufflant un peu d'air froid dessus, se complaisant dans les bruits et les réactions qu'il déclenchait. Jamais il n'avait eu d'amant aussi sensible, aussi réceptif que l'homme qui se trouvait sous lui et il comptait bien en profiter. Il joua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'au moment ou il sentit la poigne de Don se resserrer sur ses cheveux, ainsi que la traction que celui-ci exerçait. Délaissant à regret les petits bouts de chair, il remonta et l'embrassa avec feu.

Après un baiser qui le laissa plus tremblant que jamais, Don vit son homme replonger une fois encore sur sa poitrine pour poser un baiser délicat sur les mamelons maltraités, avant de descendre plus bas avec une lenteur exaspérante. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces douces tortures : il sentait la langue de son compagnon dessiner chaque contour de ses muscles avant de les mordiller, plus particulièrement dans le creux de ses hanches. Il bascula, ou plutôt essaya de basculer, ses hanches pour décider son amant à descendre plus bas, mais il était limité par le poids de Colby sur lui. Il le sentit sourire contre sa peau à sa tentative, et la torture devint plus lente si possible. Ses flancs étaient soumis à un effleurement doux qui faisait naître nombre de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis le toucher plume se déplaça vers le dessus de ses cuisses avant de remonter vers l'intérieur, là ou la chair est si douce et si sensible. Quand il sentit la langue habile de son amant cajoler la peau du pli de l'aine il émit un grognement mi-avide mi-frustré. Il voulait, non, il avait besoin de plus, il fit basculer son bassin dans une invitation lascive, mais il sentit les mains de son compagnon venir se poser sur ses hanches de façon à le maintenir fermement sur le lit.

« Colby… s'il te plait…» Il ne reconnaissait pas sa propre voix tellement elle était chargée de concupiscence.

« Mmm… oui bébé ? » fit Colby ne délaissant son action que le temps de lui répondre.

Don allait discuter. Lorsqu'il vit le regard à la fois taquin et avide, les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire moururent entre ses lèvres et à la place il souffla : « Embrasse-moi ».

C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il s'exécuta dans un doux baiser : il pouvait sentir la faim et le besoin de son partenaire dans ce baiser. Par la suite, ayant pitié de son amant, plutôt que de retourner à la découverte de son corps et de tous les secrets qu'il renfermait, il prit délicatement entre ses lèvres charnues le sexe fièrement dressé de son compagnon. Dans un premier temps il se contenta de tourmenter le gland avec sa langue, en en faisant le tour à plusieurs reprises avant de venir titiller d'un coup la fente avant de recommencer. Il avait du mal à retenir son amant sur le lit : celui-ci, pris dans la passion de l'instant, faisait preuve d'une force impressionnante sans cesser un seul instant de murmurer son prénom, telle une litanie. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, lorsque les soubresauts de son compagnon eurent diminués, il décida de passer un cap supplémentaire. Abandonnant à regret le membre gorgé de sang, il se redressa et écarta un peu plus les cuisses de Don de façon à avoir pleinement accès à son intimité cachée. Il se débarrassa de son jean et vint se placer entre ses cuisses. Il tendit la main vers sa table de chevet et en sortit préservatif et lubrifiant, puis il plongea son regard azur affamé, portant une question silencieuse dans les yeux chocolat troublés de félicité.

Don comprit très bien la demande muette, mais l'émotion qu'il ressentait en ce moment le laissait sans voix, incapable de donner son consentement enthousiaste par des mots, et, pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, il amorça un baiser. Mais si le premier avait été doux, tendre, presque timide, le second, lui, était passionné, avide et prometteur. Quand le baiser fut terminé il se rallongea et sentit les mains de Colby reprendre leurs caresses plumes le long de son torse avant de venir se placer de part et d'autre de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Puis la tête de son sexe fut à nouveau aspirée dans la chaleur humide de la bouche de son amant. Il ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres.

L'ex-militaire continua la gâterie buccale pendant un moment avant d'ouvrir d'une main le tube de lubrifiant et de s'en mettre sur les doigts. Il avala plus profondément la hampe de chair de son amant pendant que son index tournait lentement autour de l'anus palpitant de l'agent fédéral. Quand il sentit celui-ci se détendre suffisamment à la caresse, il introduit lentement son doigts dans le canal étroit. Quand la moitié de son doigt fut à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta, attendant que son amant s'habitue à la présence avant de le glisser plus en avant. Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes, se concentrant uniquement sur le sexe de son amant. Quand celui-ci recommença à se tortiller, il fit aller et venir doucement son doigt, cherchant la prostate de son compagnon. C'est un cri qui lui indiqua qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il joua avec le paquet de nerfs pendant un moment. Progressivement il introduisit un puis deux doigts supplémentaires, essayant de préparer au mieux son partenaire pour la suite. Il savait que, quelle que soit la préparation qu'il lui donnerait, il ne pourrait empêcher Don d'avoir mal lorsqu'il se présenterait, mais il voulait rendre cette douleur minimale aussi prit-il tout son temps pour élargir le passage, faisant taire sa propre envie. Pour le moment la seule chose qui comptait pour lui était en train de gémir, soupirer, de prier et de menacer sous lui. Il voulait le faire jouir, pour l'amener à un tel état de décontraction que la douleur de la première pénétration serait quasi inexistante.

« Colby… » chuchota-t-il voulant prévenir son compagnon qu'il allait venir. Voyant que celui-ci ne se redressait pas il tira sur ses cheveux, mais au lieu d'avoir l'effet escompté, c'est-à-dire qu'il délaisse son membre, celui-ci fut aspiré plus fort. C'est dans un râle de pure jouissance qu'il se déversa dans la bouche de Colby.

L'homme avala tout, et ne laissa le sexe de son compagnon que quand les soubresauts et les tremblements se furent tus. Il se redressa et regarda son amant : celui-ci dans une pose totalement abandonnée était une incitation à l'amour et au sexe. Il s'inclina et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais quand il voulu retourner son amant sur le ventre, celui-ci s'y opposa. Il resta interdit un moment, interprétant mal le refus de son patron. Il allait se relever quand Don, lui, ayant parfaitement compris le comportement de son ami, posa une main douce mais ferme sur sa nuque.

« Comme ça… je veux te voir » souffla le brun d'une voix sourde.

« Ca sera plus facile et moins douloureux si tu es sur le ventre » expliqua à voix basse Colby rassuré.

« Non… je veux te voir… je veux te voir pris dans la passion… je veux voir ton visage lorsque tu jouis » énonça Don les yeux brillant.

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Colby à la demande de son amant. Seigneur qu'il aimait cet homme ! Et si c'était ce qu'il voulait, il ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Aussi après avoir mis un préservatif, se présenta-t-il lentement. Son membre étant plus gros que ses doigts, il eut du mal à passer le premier anneau de chair. Son action arracha un geignement de souffrance à son supérieur. Il s'immobilisa de suite, laissant le temps à celui-ci de s'habituer à sa présence. Quand il sentit les muscles de détendre autour de sa verge, il glissa plus loin, répétant à plusieurs reprise la manœuvre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement engainé dans le canal de chair. Il prit un moment pour savourer la sensation mais aussi reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et de son corps, avant de commencer à basculer lentement les hanches dans un mouvement doux et court, variant à plusieurs reprise l'angle de ses pénétrations à la recherche du point précis qui ferai perdre contenance à son amant.

« Colby !….encore ! » poussa Don dans une exclamation de plaisir quand le sexe de son amant vient buter à plusieurs reprise contre sa prostate, puis il noua ses jambes sur les reins de son amant.

Ayant trouvé se qu'il cherchait, les mouvements de Colby prirent de l'ampleur. Il se retirait presque avant de revenir, dans un mouvement souple et rapide. Il équilibra son poids sur un de ses bras qu'il appuya sur le matelas, de l'autre main il saisit la verge à nouveau distendue de son amant, lui imprimant le même rythme que celui de ses hanches. Sous lui Don n'était plus qu'une masse incohérente perdue dans les nouvelles sensations que lui procurait son corps. La vue de son amant totalement immergé dans la luxure lui fit perdre le peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait et, à son tour, il se laissa dévorer par la passion et le désir. Il perdit le contrôle de son corps laissant son instinct prédominer sur sa raison. Ses mouvements accélèrent jusqu'à devenir erratiques. La puissance de ses coups de boutoir associée à sa main sur le sexe coulant de Don firent jouir celui-ci dans un cri, entraînant par là même sa propre jouissance. Il ne put empêcher un « je t'aime » de franchir ses lèvres. Il s'écroula sur le corps de son amant à moitié conscient.

Don resserra ses bras sur le corps tremblant de Colby. Après plusieurs minutes constatant que les tremblements avaient cessé mais que son amant était toujours perdu dans un autre monde, il le fit basculer sur le dos puis, après avoir déposé un petit bisou sur la clavicule, il s'allongea et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son compagnon. Il était trop fatigué pour l'instant pour pouvoir réfléchir à la suite des événements et au « je t'aime » qu'il avait entendu avant d'être avalé par son impressionnant orgasme. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que jamais il n'avait éprouvé pareilles sensations. Il s'endormit avec en fond sonore les battements cardiaques de son amant, bruit qui le rassurait comme rien d'autre ne le pourrait ; il avait été si anéanti quand il avait cru Colby mort.

L'ex-militaire posa une de ses mains sur la hanche de son amant et l'autre sur son épaule, savourant le fait de tenir l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu jouir de l'instant plus longtemps mais ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes, l'entraînant dans le monde des songes.

L'ex-militaire fut réveillé par les sensations que son corps subissait. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut une paire d'yeux bruns, chauds, taquins et libidineux et la seconde fut la main de son patron qui montait et descendait le long de sa verge déjà dressée.

« Bonjour » murmura l'agent senior en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de l'ex-dormeur, tout en resserrant et augmentant la vitesse de sa prise.

« Mmm… » gémit son subordonné d'une voix rauque déjà empreinte de désir «… salut » fit-il les yeux fermés en avançant une main vers le corps nu de son patron.

« Non… hier soir tu ne m'as pas laissé te toucher, aujourd'hui c'est mon tour » indiqua d'une voix douce et prometteuse Don, tout en empêchant la main de son amant de se poser sur lui.

Colby esquissa un mince sourire mais se laissa faire. Il était dominant et ne pouvait pas changer cet état de fait, mais il savait que Don était du genre très tactile et cette demande ne le surprit ni le dérangea. Enfin si, il était surpris, mais non pas de la demande mais du fait que son supérieur soit encore là à son réveil. Il ne put pousser son raisonnement plus loin car il sentit la langue du brun courir le long de sa clavicule et remonter le long de son cou pour venir mordiller le point extrêmement sensible sous l'oreille tandis qu'une main ferme continuait d'aller et venir le long de sa hampe de chair. Il trembla et gémit doucement quand son compagnon abandonna son cou pour prendre délicatement un de ses mamelons entre ses dents et jouer avec lui tandis que son autre main jouait avec l'autre.

Don n'avait peut-être pas d'expérience pour faire l'amour à un autre homme, mais il l'avait fait des centaines de fois avec les femmes et donc il n'était pas entièrement novice. De plus, il était un étudiant rapide lorsqu'il le voulait véritablement et son agent avait était un prof plutôt efficace. Aussi caressa-t-il avec passion et ardeur le corps de son homme, faisant succéder sa bouche à ses doigts. Abandonnant le sexe dressé de son amant, il fit courir ses mains sur le torse parfaitement musclé de Colby en en dessinant chaque contour du bout des ongles, les pressant, les choyant des mains avant de les titiller des dents ou de les lécher, avant de souffler un peu d'air dessus pour les faire trembler à la sensation chaud/froid. Puis il se redressa et vint se placer à califourchon sur les hanches de son ami. Il réclama sa bouche dans un baiser doux, tendre. Il sentit une guerre de dominance s'installer dans ce baiser et c'est avec un grand plaisir il céda volontiers les rênes du commandement. Son amant voulait commander dans le lit, cela lui convenait parfaitement finit-il par admettre, c'était même la chose la plus naturelle qu'il avait faite. Son agent lui avait fait comprendre une part de lui-même qu'il n'avait jamais voulu regarder. Certes il aimait être maître de sa vie et de ses décisions, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il avait à faire mais ici, dans ce lit, il avait été enfin totalement lui-même. Cette constatation le libéra d'un grand poids et c'est avec un gémissement qu'il se sépara de son amant. Il attrapa le tube de lubrifiant et le tendit à son homme.

« Prépare-moi …s'il te plait» murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Colby hésita, passant son regard du tube au visage chargé de désir et d'attente. Certes la veille il avait fait très attention à bien le préparer pour ne pas qu'il soit blessé lors de la pénétration initiale, mais une première fois comportait bien des risques de déchirement.

« S'il te plait…» répéta l'agent fédéral dans un chuchotement rauque.

« Je risque de te blesser, si ce n'est déjà fait… » tenta son subordonné toujours incertain. Il avait envie de céder mais avait peur d'avoir provoqué de petites lésions lors de séance de la veille, transformant celle qui allait venir en instants de douleur plus qu'en moments de plaisir.

« Tu as été très délicat… » assura Don d'une voix douce.

« Don… bébé je… »

« Prend-moi… j'ai besoin que tu me prennes… » le coupa doucement son patron.

Colby grogna à la demande ainsi présentée. Il ferma les yeux pour se reprendre, embrassa son amant avant d'ouvrir le tube et d'en verser une quantité généreuse sur ses doigts, puis partit à l'assaut de l'anneau de chair. Sans départir son regard du visage de son partenaire, il le caressa, s'assurant du bout des doigts que celui-ci n'était pas blessé. Puis, doucement, il introduisit l'index à l'intérieur. Ne percevant aucune résistance quand il le franchit, il bougea plusieurs fois son doigt dans un mouvement de va et vient. Ne voyant aucune souffrance dans le visage de son amant, il en inséra un autre, puis encore un. Il sentit la résistance du muscle anal qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être étiré de cette façon là, mais le visage de son amant ne montrait aucune douleur. Bien au contraire, il pouvait y lire du plaisir. Il fit jouer ses doigts pendant quelques minutes, jouant avec la prostate.

« Maintenant, s'il te plait… », demanda le brun.

« Oui… il faut un…», convint l'ex-militaire cherchant du regard un préservatif sur le lit.

« Non …sans », le coupa Don en plongeant son regard dans le sien « Je suis sain j'ai fait le test il y a trois semaines et je n'ai pas eu de rapports non protégés depuis plus d'un an…et toi aussi… non ? » L'agent fédéral était sûr de lui : il connaissait suffisamment son agent et surtout il savait l'amour que celui-ci lui portait pour qu'il ne prit pas le moindre risque.

«…… Oui je suis sain,…….j'ai eu ma visite médicale il y a deux jours, et mon teste HIV/Hépatite est négatif, je n'ai été exposé à aucun risque depuis plus de deux ans… » répondit Colby presque machinalement n'arrivant pas totalement à réaliser la demande de son amant.

« Alors s'il te plait, fais moi l'amour sans… » Don lui-même avait du mal à expliquer le pourquoi d'une telle demande, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait besoin de sentir son amant en lui sans ce bout de latex.

« D'accord …bébé, si c'est que tu veux » accepta l'ex-militaire le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Oui … je le veux» sa voix était plus décidée que jamais.

Colby se redressa, embrassa langoureusement son partenaire, puis s'adossa au montant du lit avant de le saisir pas les hanches l'amenant au dessus de sa verge distendue. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se reprendre. Il savait que, dans ces circonstances, il ne durerait pas très longtemps. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait bien voulu utiliser ce foutu petit bout de plastique qui ne lui permettrait pas de sentir complètement cet homme dont il était fou.

Don retint un sourire. Il sentait bien que l'ex-militaire avait été surpris par sa demande. Il faut bien reconnaître que lui aussi avait était surpris par sa requête, mais une fois énoncée à voix haute, elle lui avait semblé des plus naturelles. Et là il sentait son amant trembler légèrement sous l'emprise du désir. Il laissa le blond le placer au-dessus de lui puis, prenant le sexe gonflé de désir dans sa main, il le plaça lui-même devant son entrée. Il riva son regard à celui de son amant avant de se laisser lentement glisser vers le bas. Il sentit les mains sur ses hanches se resserrer durement : il aurait des contusions le lendemain, cette idée le réjouissait. Quand il fut assis sur le bassin de son compagnon, il rejeta sa tête en arrière, exposant son cou à l'assaut de la bouche de son amant.

Colby crut devenir fou à la sensation du fourreau de chair doux et chaud qui emprisonnait son membre. Il serra inconsciemment les mains sur les hanches de son amant, l'empêchant ainsi de se mouvoir. Si celui-ci bougeait avant qu'il se soit repris, il allait jouir dans la minute. Il savait que les sensations seraient intenses, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elles le seraient à ce point. Quand il se sentit à nouveau maître de lui, il desserra son emprise et incita son amant à bouger selon un rythme lent. Puis il fit remonter ses bras le long du dos de son supérieur, glissa une main dans ses cheveux, les saisit, et inclina encore plus sa tête en arrière. Il posa sa bouche sur le cou de son partenaire et en cajola la moindre partie de sa langue et de ses dents avant de dévorer sa bouche dans un baiser sauvage et passionné. Petit à petit le rythme de hanches de son amant augmenta mais il était trop près de sa propre jouissance pour pouvoir ralentir la cadence.

Don se sentait littéralement en feu : la veille l'amour avait été intense et doux, aujourd'hui il était intense et sauvage. A chaque coup de reins il avait l'impression de ressentir son homme plus profond en lui. Il devenait fou, il avait besoin de venir comme jamais il n'en avait eu besoin. Dieu ! Colby le rendait dingue.

« Colby…. J'ai besoin…. » essaya-t-il, avant qu'un coup de reins particulièrement habile le fasse crier de plaisir.

« Je sais bébé, je sais …. Viens » chuchota son amant en se saisissant de son membre, imprimant un rythme rapide.

« Oui ! » chuchota Don sentant l'orgasme arriver. Pour faire taire le hurlement qui arrivait, il mordit violemment la clavicule de son homme, laissant une belle marque de dents quand le plaisir le submergea. Sa libération entraîna celle de son amant en lui. Il aima la sensation d'être rempli, d'être marqué, d'être réclamé comme sien par Colby.

L'ex-militaire s'effondra sur le lit, terrassé par l'incroyable orgasme qu'il venait d'éprouver. Il sentit son supérieur s'allonger à ses côtés, mais il n'avait plus de forces et le sommeil le prit bien vite.

Don regarda son amant s'endormir comme un bienheureux. Il passa doucement la main sur l'hématome qui marquait sa poitrine à l'endroit ou la balle avait touché sa plaque. Un frisson rétrospectif courut le long de son corps : si jamais Colby avait, comme d'habitude, rangé son badge dans la poche arrière de son jean plutôt que dans celle de sa chemise, il serait mort à cet instant. A cette idée son estomac se révulsa : il eut juste le temps de se précipiter dans les toilettes pour vomir. Il prit soudain une décision, se doucha rapidement enfila ses vêtements et quitta très vite l'appartement de son agent.

La première chose que remarqua Colby quand il se réveilla fut le lit vide à côté de lui. Il se redressa et constata bien vite que les vêtements de son amoureux, non, de son patron, n'étaient plus là. Après un soupir il se leva, prit une douche, enfila son jean et se fit un café bien fort. Il sortit sur la terrasse pour le déguster en contemplant le panorama, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Il ne pensait pas être capable de travailler avec Don et encore moins quand celui-ci serait marié. Il était si pris dans ses pensées noires qu'il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, pas plus qu'il n'entendit l'homme approcher de lui.

Don vit immédiatement son agent penché sur le garde-fou de la terrasse balcon. Il s'approcha de lui et il l'enlaça en déposant un doux baiser sur sa nuque. Son partenaire se retourna immédiatement.

« Don ?… » murmura Colby surpris et ravi.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ? » fit son patron taquin avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

« Non…. Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais quand j'ai trouvé le lit vide» expliqua l'ex-militaire.

« J'aurais voulu revenir plus vite mais certaines obligations m'ont retenu : je me devais de mettre les choses au point le plus rapidement possible. Ca n'a pas été facile mais ça devait être fait rapidement.» affirma l'agent senior.

« Un problème ? » interrogea son agent inquiet, ne saisissant pas le sous-entendu de son patron.

« Plus maintenant, mais je pense que tu devras éviter Robin pendant un moment, probablement jusqu'à qu'elle reparte pour Washington DC » annonça calmement son supérieur.

Voyant la lumière se faire jour dans l'esprit de son homme il sourit, un sourire tendre et doux.

« Je t'aime » murmura Colby en le serrant contre lui.

« Depuis 5 ans je sais »

Devant l'air ébahi que son amant montrait, il poursuivit :

« Je suis passé aussi voir mon père et Charlie pour leur dire que j'avais annulé le mariage. Mais tu les connais j'ai dû tout leur dire. Et mon père m'a tout expliqué. J'ai cru devenir fou quand je t'ai cru mort sur ce maudit parking ! Et ce matin j'ai réalié que j'avais de la chance que tu sois encore là, alors je ne veux plus perdre de temps. Colby je…. »

L'ex-militaire ne le laissa pas finir, il l'embrassa avec passion…. Quand au reste c'est une autre histoire….

Fin

Verdict ?

Il parait qu'une suite est indispensable, personnellement je ne le pense pas ........... Mais sous les ordres et nombreuses menaces de Cissy un deuxième volet à cette histoire prévue plus tard quand j'aurai accomplit toutes les fics qu'on m'a demandées ^^.


End file.
